Best Man & Maid of Honor
by JonasFan101
Summary: Nick Gray is suddenly dragged into another one of Joe's project. A wedding project. As best man, Nick's job is to work with the maid of honor on the wedding details, but he can't seem to keep his eyes of her than to help his older brother. NILEY.
1. A Day at a Starbucks

**Nick's POV**

**December 14th: Meeting At Starbucks**

It was barely sun rise when a disturbing sound of a ringing phone woke me up. "Hello?" I managed to croak feeling the urge of my mind calling me to go to sleep.

"Nick she said yes!" someone yell. "I'm getting married!"

Upon the shrieking of my brother's excitement, however I wasn't very thrill. "Why didn't you wait a couple of hours before you call me?!"

"Isn't your time over there like 3 hours forward?"

I look over at the alarm beside my bed which reads 4:03. "Dude it's 4 in the morning!"

There was a dramatic pause. "OK ok I'll let you sleep and I'll see you later today in Manhattan."

All of a sudden the phone went dead, and I couldn't be any happier. Not that I didn't love my brother Joe, but I get bother so much over the years that I could be able to file a restraining order against him.

I grabbed the hold of the bed spread and pull myself up. I stare down and notice that Elvis was awake. For a golden retriever, he was sometimes A LOT smarter than Joe.

"Go back to sleep, we have to go to New York in a couple of hours." I commented pulling the blanket back over my shoulder and drift back to sleep.

The alarm started beeping again at 9, but I wasn't complaining. The first thing I did was took a shower, grabbed a bunch of thin coats and shoving it in a duffle bag. I grabbed my watch and keys dashing toward the door.

I opened the door to my Ferrari for Elvis. First stop, Lax Airport. It was where my private jet was. My father, Kevin Sr. owned a private landing ground where our family private jets and helicopters were.

I was able to catch a little back, and playing with Elvis, time flew by. I notice there was a clock at JFK, and it was 2:30. I quickly remember to fast forward my Rolex. I notice that I got a text from Joe to meet me at the Plaza Hotel. I book a limo that stop right in front of the luxurious Plaza. I walked in the front lobby noticing Joe right away. I can't believe that my brother, Joe Gray would be so much like a little child, and I was the mature one.

He nearly ran over and started hugging me and then started talking to Elvis in a childish way. I notice that Lilly had the same expression on her face me. I untangle my arm and hugged her.

"Hey Lilly," I said and looked down at Joe and Elvis, "and Joe haven't really change much has he?"

She nodded and smiled. "Not much, but he was looking forward to seeing you and Elvis."

It felt a little odd; the first thing they did was taking me to the restaurant inside the hotel, and arranges for me the penthouse suite. Elvis was being babysat by Lilly, while Joe dragged me to the hotel bar.

"Nick, I want you to be my best man."

I did not know how to react. "Joe why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I got Kevin too cover both our spots, and he'll give all of the employees two days off, and fly over here during the wedding," he continued not answering my question.

"What," he comment and back up a little, "is that a yes?"

"Come on Joe, even though I'm basically doing more for the wedding then you do, you know I would agree."

I noticed that his brown eyes dilated. "Good because your first task is to meet the maid of honor."

"What, I've been here 5 minutes and I have a job already," I complained.

"Stop whining Nick."

He quickly tosses me an umbrella with a wooden curved umbrella and directed me to the Starbucks on this Avenue.

I walked it noticing her right away. "Miss Stewart?"

I did not know why way I called her 'Miss Stewart' but it's probably gotta be my mind going crazy.

"Nick?" Just as I heard my name pronounces I sat down on the opposite side of here.

This weird connection to her start forming within me, and for the first time ever when I meet a girl.

After talking to her for about 20 minutes I started to feel that this was more of a date. I stared at the clock hanging on the wall again. Almost two hours had passed. "Well I think we better get going before Joe and Lilly post a 'Lost' poster on Times Square."

She chuckled. "You're right. That something they would actually do."

I ordered a coffee and ran quickly to open the door for her. "Thank you."

As we were strolling down the street I notice it was slippery. Noticing it snowed but there was a thin layer of ice form. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. I tugged my arm out and she look at me.

"Hey, I promise Joe to keep you from getting hurt," I paused thinking what I was doing, "and I believe you tripping or something, falls in that category."

She smiled back at me and wrapped her arm around mine. I could have not imagined a better place to stroll down than the city that never sleeps.

Luckily when we were in front of The Plaza it started to rain, besides both my hands were busy, one holding a coffee I haven't even had a taste off, and the other holding an unopened umbrella and Miley's arm around it.

When we walked inside I decided to take her up to the suite. We passed through the door entering into a room and giant windows on the far north of it looking down on the green Central Park. Joe and Lilly sat in the middle of living room. Thank God nothing happen, or else I would have got nightmares about it.

"Finally you guys are back," Joe said, "we waited for over 2 hours."

I notice that when Lilly pull Miley to the side I had a little chat with Joe. "Nothing happen while I was gone was there?"

"No…?" He responded.

Just as our conversation ended I glance over at Miley and Lilly and it so happens that their conversation ended too.

One second later Joe and Lilly quickly change the subject and dragged themselves out leaving me and Miley standing here.

"Lilly told me that I was going to crash with you," she explained.

"Figures," I replied, "Joe told me staying with someone, and I thought it was Elvis."

Elvis, I almost forgot him. There was one thing Elvis was good at. Every time I was with a girl he usually growls about them or give them this weird stare, and that what I like about him. Besides being a part of a billionaire family, and CFO of Grays Corporation, I was sometimes stalked by women. It got worse when I was place in both Forbes and People's Most Eligible Bachelors. Luckily with his help I was able to stop those women from stalking me after I invited 'them' inside my mansion.

I stop my thought and turn to Miley, and this day keeps getting weirder and weirder. I saw a scene with Miley rubbing Elvis belly.

"Wow more shocking."

I crouched down, and starting giving Elvis ear rub, his second favorite thing after a belly rub. "Wow, I'm really surprise he didn't run you out of here."

"Pretty sure that wasn't going to happen," she explained, "My dad gave me a golden retriever too."

"She isn't coming over for a while." She continued and look at Elvis, "and he seems interested in a girlfriend, don't you El?"

I saw the expression on Elvis face was serious. He keeps me from women and he wants a girlfriend. Even though this was a weird moment I began to enjoy it. Joe sent me another text telling us to start looking for a caterer for the wedding.

**December 15th Step 1: Restaurant Order**

I woke up the next morning feeling a little different than yesterday. I actually felt relieved I was here and not back in L.A. signing a bunch of papers. Still I got called by Joe again. "What?"

"Why aren't you gone with Miley yet?"

I notice the clock on hanging on the light- blue shaded wall, "It's only 7 in the morning."

"Fine, you've got until 8," he forcefully said. "And Lilly and I won't be out a lot because of the publicity thing so I hope you can cover for us."

"OK," I mumbled, "but you have to take care of Elvis for me."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," he agreed and the line went dead.

Just like him I forcefully dragged myself from bed. I wait outside noticing that both Miley and Elvis were up.

"Nick something's here for you?"

I notice that my keys were on the dining table. "My car's here and we could get around Manhattan easier… starting today."

I notice she was smiling and wasn't showing any sign of stress like most women would. "We should start like right now, besides I got a three-page e-mail from Lilly an hour ago telling us to book a caterer for the wedding."

When the clock strikes 8, Joe and Lilly appeared in front of the door, and pushed us out. My Ferrari 430 Scuderia stood in front of the hotel.

The first place we end up was both one of our favorite restaurants. We were thinking of getting them to cater the wedding food. Over the years, the restaurant chefs were often catering big time weddings for either rich or famous people, and are some of the top chefs cater at another place beside only at the Four Seasons.

Well, that was only breakfast. Next up was another restaurant for lunch. "Have you been here before?" I asked pointing at this restaurant called One if by Land, Two if by Sea, one of the most famous and romantic restaurants in Manhattan.

"Once, but I never got to finish the dinner, crazy weird stuff happen."

"Well than let's finish it," I replied and opening the door for her, and giving the car keys to the valet.

The dinner was a peaceful and quit event, with the occasional quick stare of people sitting at tables near ours. We walked outside with flashes surrounding us. "Nick! Miley! Over here!"

Oh boy. This time was going to be big. Cutting through the paparazzi was like cutting meat with a spoon, but with the help of some of the people from the restaurant, our pain ended, except the fact they were running after my Ferrari. I had no idea why they follow us, probably because of yesterday.

I got curios so when they decided to stop chasing us; I stopped the car in front of a newsstand. I tossed 20 bucks on the counter and grabbed some newspapers, The National Enquirer, The New York Post, and New York Daily News.

I notice that the seller was giving me and odd glare, so I enter the car fast, before anyone notice.

I handed Miley the stack of newspaper while I drove with a hint of concern. "What does it say Miley?"

She peruses it, and glance at me. "Well it all rumors of us dating or something like that."

The phone started ringing nonstop. "Can you answer it for me Miley?"

"Hello," she said, "hey Joe."

She place it against me ear, and already I could hear Joe talking. "Slow down. We got trouble, trouble that includes a bunch of paparazzi, and me and Miley on the cover of every major tabloid in New York."

"OK, so you guys do whatever it takes to keep my engagement off the press."

"Joe!" I yelled. "Paparazzi are chasing my car, and they still are."

There was a pause, and I was pretty sure Joe was thinking something. "Pretend to date, we don't want to tell the public until probably a week or two before the wedding. And most important don't say anything about you two not dating."

"Fine," I agreed, "we'll be back in about 15 minutes."

I turned to Miley, "we can't tell the public anything about Joe and Lilly engaged, and we can't deny that we are not dating."

"But…" she argued, until her phone started ringing, "Hello… hey daddy," she said slowly.

The call last about five minutes, and the respond I got from Miley was that her dad likes me. I got an approval without even trying. "My dad likes you a lot, and that is really odd."

"What? You don't want your dad to like me?"

"Well, ever guy I like, well my dad hates that guy. And without meeting you, liking you really awkward."

I just remember if Mr. Stewart knows about me and Miley, than my dad would know. Mr. Stewart and my dad were business partners, both on the top of Forbes's list of the world's richest men, and best friends.

If I knew my dad well, I would probably get a message from him any time. Just as I expecting a hoard of paparazzi were in front of the Plaza on front side of the entrance. Thank god the guards were able to stop them.

We walked into the hotel with the protection of some of the security guards. Now all I wanted to do was go to bed and have some rest, expect the penthouse was a mess. Lilly and Joe were continuing to torn the suite apart when they notice us.

"What are you guys doing to this place?" I yelled.

Joe was showing a face fill with worry and anxiety. "We can't find the rings!" he yelled, shattering my ability to hear anything. That just means for work for us, and the next headline on the tabloids are 'Nick and Miley spotted buying engagement rings.'

"Well buy you two new ones, and now you guys get out of here," I said as I opened the door for them. I started cleaning, and Miley told me she was impressed that I didn't call a maid or maids. I just hope that my relationship with Miley would get better.

**December 16th: Engagements and Christmas**

Today was a pretty hectic day, just like yesterday, but triple it. My car was followed by a bunch of paparazzi following our every single move. I decided to take her to JC Penny first. We have to leave early because the entire security team could not block the people looking at us, and half weren't even people from TV and newspapers.

Switching five different cars, our next stop was Tiffany's & Co. We pick out a bunch of rings that we both love. Lucky for Joe, I had the same ring size as him. I specially pick out a platinum ring with a little touch around it. Miley and I end up picking the same ring that Lilly would like, so we sent her a picture and well she like it a lot, except the price tag. We finally agreed that it would be the wedding gift from me and Miley.

I took my chance to buy something for Miley, when she was talking to her parents in private. I took my chance to get her something for Christmas. It was a little over a week away, so this would be a perfect time to buy something. I saw a beautiful snowflake pendant with diamonds covering all of it, and four thousand dollars, and because of the proximity to Christmas the price was raise. Before Miley return I paid for both the rings and pendant quickly. I could notice that flashes were still on me. People were push against the glass windows and yelling occurred.

Wow, I never knew that our secret would last that long, we were here for 15 minutes before anyone notice, but I did realized that the paparazzi were soon taking pictures since I put a ring on Miley's hand. Tomorrow's headline: Nick and Miley spotted at JC Penny and Tiffany's.

Miley started complaining because I paid for the rings, and she didn't have a share paying for it. I told her that it could count for her birthday and Christmas present. Thankfully she believed me.


	2. Flashbacks and Presents

**Miley's POV**

**December 17th: Flashbacks and Dancing**

Today marks the third day I gotta know Nicholas. For a 24 year old guy, he was a unlike most rich guys I met before. Either they were snobby, mean, rude, have no manners, or ridiculous and crazy doing a bunch of stuff, and most importantly only thinks of themselves, and no one else. Nick had like every characteristics of a great guy.

Ever since Day 1 since I meet him I felt a bonding connection with him, unlike the regular connection with the guys I meet before him. When the paparazzi strike the second day, it was harder to walk out the hotel with Nick so we stayed inside, until the next day.

Nick and I were on the cover of every cover of any famous tabloid in New York City. In less than 12 hours, my dad found out and congratulated me. It was really weird, since he hate almost every guy I hang around with, maybe they didn't have a good image toward the press and businesses, or their parents did something that made my dad angry.

Unlike most guys I know well, Nick's dad had one of the greatest businessmen on this decade, a former minister, and great friends and business partner with my dad.

My dad gave me this 'talk' twice after the story of me and Nick buying engagement rings at Tiffany's and Co. were out. One thing I notice about Nick was a total gentleman, with the occasional brotherly relationship toward Joe, not totally like rich and snobbish squanders.

I kept on thinking what he was doing when I talked to my dad in a far corner where it was hard for paparazzi and Nick to notice me. When I got back, Nick was getting something from the salesperson and signing the receipt quickly when he glanced at me. When he started looking at me, flashes struck us like lightening.

When he was covering me from the flashes in peek into the small shopping bag and notice a small long rectangle box, probably for the rings, and another one, but much bigger.

This week was pretty much ridiculous considering that I started to think I like Nick, like friends, but more serious.

Today I woke up a little later than usual, and I did not realized what I would be expected to do today. I walked in to the kitchen noticing Nick woke up already, wearing a light blue simple dress shirt, and Levi's jeans. He looked a little odd considering he didn't shaved and have a stumble.

"Good morning," he said adding a smile, "I hope you like pancakes because I made a lot."

Even better he can cook. "Wow, you actually cook."

"They, like they always say," he defended placing a plate of pancakes before me, "you can never judge a book by its cover."

"So what on the agenda today?" I asked taking a bit. Who knew he cleans after himself and cook. He raised an eyebrow and smiled, "we are going to practice dancing, my good lady."

Dancing. He knew how to dance. "Sounds great," I replied finishing the breakfast. It was fairly unusual that neither Lilly nor Joe called us about something.

I got another surprise when I found out Daisy, my golden retriever just arrived. She gave my parents the puppy dog face, and when my dad always sees it, he just has to do it. Right before we walked to the ball-room my butler appeared before the door with Daisy.

"Hey girl," I whispered in her ear. I introduced her to Nick first, since I was probably sure she would be spending most of her time with Elvis, and I was right. At first I thought Elvis would be lonely when Nick and I were practicing but it turns out Elvis and Daisy had more fun when Nick and me.

Nick reserved the ballroom and when we starting dancing he kept smiling at me every now and then. I never felt the love for ballroom dancing, but it turns out dancing with Nick was interesting and fun. Two hours of dancing was off our list, but we had another assignment. Daisy and Elvis pulled us back to the penthouse and grabbing these collars and leases.

"You guys know that we're tired," I explained, hopefully they will stop pouting.

Nick defended by my side, "how about tomorrow."

Instead to agreeing to us, the both of them gave us the puppy dog face, "fine let's go," I said.

We took them to Central Park right across the street. While Nick and I talked, the dogs started running and jumping and chasing each other.

"I never knew you could dance so well Nick," I complimented, and I saw him chuckled.

"That's not all I can do," he explained, "I sing too, but I never really sang much."

It was already 8 p.m. and we sat on a bench looking at the reservoir. I couldn't believe that it was so beautiful at night, with the city sparking with lights and it started to snow again. It was so beautiful and romantic. It was irregular since the normal time it snow in Manhattan is usually in January and February.

It was more trouble dragging the two dogs back, but when they notice we were leaving they ran and follow us. It was so pleasurable that we weren't disturbed by paparazzi, or they were sneaking around.

Elvis and Daisy were asleep cuddled next to each other on the couch, as Nick and smiled. Time flew by, and I was tired. Nick was tired too, by the looks on his face.

"Tonight," I whispered, and kiss his cheek. I turned around and walked to my room before he could say anything. From that kiss, I could feel sparks.

**Nick's POV**

**December 18th: Christmas Presents**

It was just a little past 12 hours when Miley kiss me. Instead of a feeling I usually get when a woman does that for no reason I was secretly happy about this one. I closed my eyes for like the thousandth times this morning.

Except my phone wouldn't let me. I glanced at the caller id and notice it was Kevin. "Hey man how's life being America's Most Wanted?"

I laughed at my brother's sarcasm. "Joe told you right?"

"Actually second- handed from TV and half of the newspaper empire here." He responded and I wonder when this sarcasm would end.

"Come on man you know why I'm here in Manhattan," I choked rubbing my forehead. This day was not starting very well for starters.

"I do," he responded, "but mom and dad, totally different." I was just wondering what they were thinking. They were both successful but once in a while they have these wacky ideas in mind, and somehow Joe inherited that trait.

"They were sad that you and Joe wouldn't be here for Christmas but they send yours and Joe's gifts over."

"They didn't send anything wacky because they saw photos of Miley and me did they?"

There was a short silence, and I was definitely sure they did send something that would make me regret that they were my parents. "Well I do think they went overboard, but it's a great gift."

I sighed, "Great." Now I'm in charge of hiding this gift and the fact that the wedding had to be a secret.

"How's things back at the company," I knew that I had to change the subject, and the faster the best.

"I'm not sure," he started, "the day the pictures came out, every woman who has a crush on you nearly cause a stampede and killed me, and kept on asking if the pictures were true, and suddenly they started going nuts and started crying."

Wow, that gotta hurt, "its hurt having you as the People's Most Eligible Bachelor."

"Sorry bro," I replied grabbing my jacket and putting on a pair of jeans. "There's someone at the door, and I'm pretty sure it's Joe going to haunt me, or pizza."

I closed the phone and walked to the door. This better be good. I jerked the door opened and notice 4 people dressed like Santa's elves and started singing. At least they're better than Joe making every day of my life a little more terrible.

I felt someone tapping my shoulder from behind. "What is it Nick?" Miley was standing there. "Christmas carolers-" wait… The Plaza doesn't let carolers in. I closed the door, and suddenly there was pounding. "Please we need pictures!"

"Wow," was the response I got from Miley. I grabbed my phone and dial the number of the front desk.

After holding the phone to my ear for 5 minutes I got like a thousand apologies, a little bit of whining, "Wait, are you crying?" He convinced me that security would be tighter around here. Just when I started to relax a little I got from today Joe sent me a text. Thank God it was a great one. Me and Miley were given a week to do anything we want because of Christmas.

"Great news!" I yelled. "We have a week of no work until after Christmas."

"Great because I need to get my parents something for Christmas."

I grabbed a movie off from the shelf and place it into the DVD player. Elvis and Daisy had gotten closer than me and Miley in the last 2 days. Since they're dogs, then they'll probably like to watch sometime related to dogs. The screen turn blue and the words 'The Lady and the Tramp' appeared.

"Hope you guys like it," I said breathlessly while they both stare at me. I love the future. DVD players would play the DVD after that in this gigantic DVD set.

I turn off the lights and the TV dimmed. I texted a message while Miley got Elvis and Daisy something to eat and drink before we left. Hopefully it will arrive before we get back.

Manhattan was surely a great place to live in and especially known for shopping and dining. The best place was of course Times Square. There were flashes surrounding us, but the guards the hotel pressured us into following us, stopped most of them.

We enter a car that the hotel provided. Still thirty or forty men started chasing but stopped after about 5 minutes in the car.

A group of people surrounded the Manhattan Mall, except the entrance. A few policemen were stopping a horde of men with cameras. Even people from the news station were there tool.

I walked out being attack by flashes and yelling, and when Miley stepped out of the car, it became even for frightening. I moved my head over a little whispering something in Miley's ear, "how long do you think this will last?"

She raised her eyebrow, "I don't know, but until Joe and Lilly decide to tell the press, this will be ongoing forever."

I sighed. "Come on." It was just like walking down a street to a Hollywood movie opening, except you're on every cover of the tabloids.

I opened the door for her, causing a stir for the paparazzi, on why I was such a gentleman. There were a bunch of people shopping, a couple of women behind the cash register, and a few security men near the exit, and the entrance beside us.

Once in a while, I felt like everyone was staring at us, and once I look around, they turn back to their business. It wouldn't be hard for the paparazzi to get a hold of a little information, since so people here might give so information about us here.

Miley was shopping for some jewelry, while I pick out something for my dad. I quickly glance across the glass on top of the jewelry and notice something. "Excuse me, can I see that watch."

The lady gave it to me, and I started to admire its design. The whole thing was a great gift for my dad. "Can you wrap this up for me, and here's my credit card."

My dad's done, now mom's gift. I just landed my eyes on this diamond bracelet, and my pant started vibrating, I pulled out my phone, and my dad was calling. "Hey dad can you hold a second," I pulled it away from my ear, "wrap this up too."

I walked away from the jewelry section, and near a quiet corner. "So son did you get my present?"

"Not yet, I'm shopping with Miley… and it's not what you think dad," I turned back and signed the receipt for the watch and bracelet. "Thank you and have a nice day Mr. Gray." I looked up and grabbed the small shopping bag, and got a wink from the lady. I walked away thinking of it for a second, and it scared me, beside she was like in her forties.

I walked over to Miley, "dad, no I'm not going to do anything."

"Ok bye dad." I closed the phone and stare at Miley. "Are you done yet?"

She just smiled at me. "I was done. But thought I should catch us with so shopping for me."

Oh boy. I walked around the mall, carrying a bunch of shopping bags for her, and there were too many to count them all, but until I did it was shocking. "Miley really, six shopping bags? Why must women shopped so much?"

She faced was shocked too. "Hey its way we do, carrying them is men job."

We were in here for about two hours, and she finally stopped after bag number nine. I glance outside when Miley was paying for the thousands of things she brought. They were still out there pressing their faces to the window.

I stared at the receipt that was probably four feet long, and six thousand dollars. "Wow, Miley did you buy everything in this place."

"Well sort of, but just the cute ones." Man, not only were there so many of them that I could barely hold, they were heavy too.

Reality was put back onto the screen when we enter the cold world behinds these walls. The car from the hotel pulled up, and we were escorted through the rampage by the mall's security. Everyone shopping inside pressing their faces to the window frames, getting a glimpse of the madness outside.

It was a little awkward walking out a mall with hundred of eyes staring right at us. We headed back to the Plaza with another group waiting for us.

Everyone was staring at us, even those walking across the streets. I was almost unable to hold all the bags, but manage to get to the penthouse without hurting my back, thank God. Bags may be harmless, but these together were like 200 pounds.

"I am so glad we are back," I said in relief, and started rubbing my hands, "those bags were a killer."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I opened the door, facing Jones, one of the family butlers, holding a thin long package. "This is for you Mr. Gray, from your father." Oh boy, another surprised.

I got the gift bag for by parents, "here give this to my parents Jones." He took it, "Yes sir."

My parent's gift check now's off my list. I sat behind the kitchen island and slowly opened it. Elvis got by my feet and started barking. "Do you think it's a good thing?"

He looked away. I pulled whatever was inside was probably not good. I close my eyes and pulled out two pieces of thick papers. I stared at it. "What. Two tickets from London for a week." I pulled out another piece of paper. "A reservation for Landmark Hotel."

Kevin was right. It was a great gift, but they were totally overboard. "Hey Miley can I ask you something!"

I walked into her bedroom, and notice that she was sorting out her shopping stuffs. She got up from her bed. "What do you need Nick?"

"Well my parents sent two tickets purposely and I wonder if you want to come on a trip with me to London."

"Sure," she replied, "I love London."

"Good because it's tomorrow Miles," I walked out and notice Elvis and Daisy were sitting on the couch staring at me. "You guys wanna go to London with us." I suddenly got attacked by dogs' lickings.

I fell down, "ok ok I get it, and you guys wanna go."

I was suddenly pulled by my shirt's collar. "Come on Nick, you're helping me pack up."

I wonder how much this would take, but we finished packing in an hour. Somehow everything that's happening to me was probably meant to be, except the crazy shopping.


	3. The Land of the Royals

**No One's POV**

**December 19th: The London Experience**

Nick woke up early that morning with thoughts still haunting his mind. A single thought jabbing his heart in an agonizing way with no real pain. The last couple of days were just like the best dream that he can never awaken from.

Day I until now was just perfection, even though Joe was involve. Miley was just like an angel sent down from heaven. No girl had ever captured the interest of Nick Gray before, and now that someone has, he will do whatever it takes to make her his.

Nick Gray never loses a challenge, not once, and now he has a new one, win the heart of his brother's fiancé best friend.

The morning gone by slowly since Nick woke up about 6 a.m., and by 6:30 he drank about eight cups of coffee. Still baffled with his thoughts he hit his head against the one of the kitchen island.

"Whhy God," he choked, "why does my life be so difficult." He sat there drinking his ninth cup of the addicting caffeine. "Do I like her?" He questioned, "Or I don't like her?"

He sat there for a couple more minutes. He uses his index finger and drew small circles on the counter. "Great now I' talking to myself," Nick admitted pouring a glass of water.

A small device vibrated beside him. Nick gently took it and presses the green upper left button. Suddenly a familiar voice with words flowed out of it. "Hello Nicholas."

"Hi dad," Nick blurted in a serious way. "Is there a part two too the gifts."

"Noo…" he replied, "But I bought that Saint John Island in the Caribbean for Christmas."

Nick sighed. "Ok what did you bought for Joe?"

"Just a race track and a couple of race car," he quickly replied.

Oh boy. "Dad are you sure that he can handle that."

"Hey if he can handle GEICO when I bought it for him, I'm pretty sure he might be am to handle this one," he chuckled. "I couldn't sleep so I was wondering if you were ok."

"I don't know dad, I think I have feelings for Miley, and I only known her for less than a week."

"Hey I fell in love with your mother at first sight, but you son are different-"

"What does that even mean dad?"

Nick took a sip of the glass of water in his hand, listening to the words that slowly came out of his father's mouth, "you love her."

Nick choked on the water, and started cough. "Wha- what."

"Face it son, I think you might love her," he softly said, "I gotta go. By the way, I send someone to take Elvis and Daisy off you and Miley's hands. Jones is taking them back here to stay with me and your mother. We were a little lonely, Kevin's working nonstop, and I have no idea where Joseph is."

Nick finally smiled. "Don't worry you'll be seeing a lot of Joe in a couple of weeks."

"Ok dad."

"But wait, I don't want to see anything bad happen. Me and Miley's father have been best friends since high school and the last thing I need is a problem from you. That island cost me over 100 million with one of the most beautiful beaches in the Caribbean, and well I just hope it's worth it."

"Is that a bribery dad?" Nick asked with a grin on his face. "You think what you want, I have to go son."

Nick got up from the bar stool and head straight to the bathroom. He stared at the two handles and pulled the one holding back the cold water. He cupped his hands together, letting the cold rushing water fall on his hands.

Nick splashed the water onto his face, and shook his head, causing water to drip everywhere. "Today's the day."

There was a knock on the door that made Nick stop his thoughts. He opened the door to see someone here for something. Nick took him to Elvis and Daisy, who were both on the couch, playing around.

"Make sure they're goo taken care of," Nick remarked, and placed a lease on them.

When the three of them disappeared, Nick wish that Elvis was back, since he had no idea what to do.

**Nick's POV**

It was 9 until I decided to wake Miley up, since we had a long day yesterday, and I mean it. Long. I slowly turn the door knob slowly quietly, hearing that annoying squeaking sound that the hedge of the door usually makes.

I walked over to her bed and sat down near the edge of the bed, and gently shook her. "Miley wake up, it's already like 9."

"Noo… call me in like an hour of something," she started mumbling softly.

I can't help but smile in front of what I'm seeing. She was just so beautiful, even when she sleeps. "Fine, I'll come back later, but we have to be at the Downtown Manhattan Airport by 11."

"Fine," she said in a whisper like voice. "Come back at 9:30 or 10 or something else."

I sighed, and got up from the soft bed, and walk to the door. I jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped the channel until I was watching E! Online, and the word **Niley Engaged?** appeared.

"Today's latest news is about some of Hollywood's most famous billionaires Nick Gray and Miley Stewart. These two so called 'lovebirds' have been spotted in Manhattan on several occasions in the last couple of days. They were first spotted together at a local Starbucks and at some of New York's most famous restaurants Four Seasons and One if By Land Two If By Sea. And just a recent release of Friday of 'Niley' pictures at Tiffany's Co., rumors are swirling that they are engaged after many witnesses and cameras capture the picture of Nick Gray buying an engagement ring, and other accessories. Is this true that 'Niley' is engaged or is it just another rumor? We'll be right back about these messages."

I grasped a hold of the remote, and turn of the TV. I dig into my dress shirt pocket and started strolling down the list of phone numbers on my speed dial. I stopped and press a number that connected to my rep.

"Hello," I said, "hey David, I need you to set up a meeting with the press." I paused for a moment until he replied.

"You saw the 'Niley' Engaged reports all over America," he joked, and quite frankly I think it was not that funny at all. "So what do you need boss."

"Clear every rumor out there and I mean directly." I sat on the couch discussing the issue at hand for nearly half an hour, and I didn't even notice it. "OK, bye, and I hope this will clear some things up maybe."

I closed the phone and put it back into my pocket. A few days helping Joe, with Miley, and we already got a nickname. What's next?

I turned around and notice that Miley was standing behind me. "WOO! You scared me."

"Why are you up so early, you said like an hour or something?" I said.

"It's been 40 minutes." I look down at my watch, finally time pass faster. "Sorry, lost trace of thought, after I saw E! News."

"Ok what did they do now?" she questioned, with a trace of annoyance showing.

"Well we got a nickname and reports are calling us 'Niley' and saying that we're engaged."

She just laughed. "They're always like that that, and besides where's Elvis and Daisy?"

I look away a little. "My dad sent for them, since he said he was lonely, but I ought that's hardly true."

I look at my watch again. Well it's time to leave. I walked into my room and grabbed my wallet and keys. Even though I won't be able to use my car for a while, who knows what might happen.

"Come Nick hurry up!" I slide across the room and took a peek below. There was still a crazy amount of paparazzi out there to take a team of security.

I opened the door for her, just like the gentleman I am. We enter the elevator, and it was a brief ride, because no one was there except for us.

"It's going to be serious out there," I commented.

She looked back at me, "come on how serious can it be?"

As we enter the lobby, a security team was blocking the people outside from coming in, and when they notice us, yelling and commotion started.

The hotel manager walked up to us, "We'll be back after Christmas, and when we're gone, they'll go."

"Thank you, a lot of people have been checking in nonstop for vacation, and a lot are complaining about the noise outside."

"We're sorry about that," Miley said, and I agreed.

"A limo is waiting outside for you," he said, and wait to the security and whisper something into his ear.

He responded by telling the others to clear a line. We walked out, and everyone started giving us looks. I ignore them, and opened the limo door for Miley, and let the driver put the duffle bags into the back.

I opened the door, and sat down beside her. "Told you so," I gloated loud enough for her to hear, over the commotion outside.

Since there was a mess outside we had to skip the he helicopter ride, and went straight to JFK, and the flight time was 12, 10 minutes to go.

The flight will probably take 7 hours, and it'll be 7 a.m. in New York, and London will be 12 there when we arrived.

At the airport we were greeted by another set of people with cameras. Flashes and blurry visions made me unable to see, but Miley pull my hand and in.

Inside we get the usually glimpse from other people always staring at us. I let go of her hand, and it got a little awkward between us.

We got onto the plane, and everyone started smiling at us, and it was a little weird. We took our seats near the window side, and well there were two large seats.

The flight was what I expected. A long 7 hours, but I got to know there's more to Miley then just hear beautiful appearance.

The long flight made me tired, and a little irritate by the paparazzi. I lost trace of time and fell asleep, and when I woke up, it was almost the landing scheduled time. I tilted my head, and was face to face with a beautiful goddess.

London was different than the last time I enter the European world. "Miley wake up," I complained, but this time she did wake up.

"When are we landing Nick?" She asked, looking me straight in the eyes. On my god, I'm falling in love with Miley Stewart.

A taxi was there waiting for us, and took us to the Landmark Hotel. It was beautiful just looking at it. I walked up to the front desk, and tried to get two suites.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gray, there was a mess up with the computer and we only have one room reserve for you and Ms. Stewart."

"What!" I yelled so loud that caught Miley's attention.

"We only have a suite reserve; do you still want to take it?"


	4. Hyde Park & Le Gavroche

**Miley's POV**

**December 20th: The Continuation**

It was just pass 12, and we just arrived in London. It always comes to mind that that something always happen when Nick and I were together, but it was always fun hanging out with him.

It has been a while since a guy suddenly makes me feel happier, and the last guy to ever achieve that goal was my older brother Jackson, but he wasn't funny, just a total accident freak who never was able to find a date back when we were in high school.

I stare at Nick as he thought about what to do. "We'll take it!" I blurted out, causing Nick to stop his thought and turned toward me.

The manager turned around and starting pushing down the computer keys. I turned my attention back to Nick, "It's late."

It was the only answer I gave Nick, and I was sure that he fully understood what I meant, and I mean seriously.

I took the room card from the manager, and turn my attention to Nick again, who was bending down to pick up the bags.

"Wow Miley, why do girls always shop so much, these weigh like a ton," he whined and I just chuckled. "That's one of the reasons why men are here."

"Fine," he laughed, "that explains a lot. Really." He always says stuff that is hilarious just like Joe. Maybe it was the trait they inherit from their father, since I remember when I was little, my dad always took me to his place, and always has something new to crack me up, but I never got much of a chance to ever meet him.

**Flashbacks...**

_The engine started, sending off a loud roaring incessant noise. I leaned back against the seat, and glanced over at Nick, who was next to the walkway._

_He always smiles, and they were always contagious. "Are you sure that Joe and Lilly are gonna be ok?" I asked, waiting for him to turn around._

_"Well if Lilly can handle Joe, I am sure that they'll be fine… maybe." He said in confident, "Joe might do something crazy, but I'm sure he will not do anything stupid, again." _

_"Probably that won't happen," I commented, "Joe's is DJ Danger and that will never change."_

_"I guess you're right," he replied, "Joe's never the one who can stay calm."_

I wasn't exactly positively sure that I might actually maybe in love with Nick Gray. What does he got that make him so irresistible. He's rich but he a philanthropic, he's serious but funny, sensitive but strong on the outside and inside, and mostly importantly he's not a criminal but somehow he stole my heart which no one has never been able to access, and in less than a week.

I was getting the good sense that Nick and I would get along very well even though we only known each other for about a week.

I pressed the elevator button, while I was pretty sure that Nick was silently whining in his mind. We took a little time to settle into 'our' hotel suite.

It was bigger than I can imagine. It was a stylish two bed room suite with some American features.

"Are you going to bed Nick?" I asked, taking my bags to my bedroom. It was different than I thought. I thought the manager meant only one bedroom, but it turn out to be a mistake or something.

I walked out my room and into another room, which was supposed to be Nick. "Yeah I am, it just pass midnight, and the sleep on the plane was tiring. Besides I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow."

I started getting curious. "Where are we going?" I questioned, super curious about where he will take me.

"I'm not going to crack," he replied, "now go to sleep." He walked me over to my bedroom, and walked back. God, why does he have to be so perfect?

It was hard trying to sleep, when I kept on thinking about what Nick was taking me.

**Nick's POV**

**Hyde Park and La Gavroche**

I woke up at 8 A.M., because of an annoying beeping noise on the night table. I placed my hand on the table and grabbed my pager.

I slowly opened my weary eyes. I scrutinized the words carefully. EMERGENCY!!!! You Miley!!!

What is the problem with Joe? Ever since he got engaged his schedule has been off, and sends me messages during the worst case scenarios.

I grabbed my phone and go through the messages I missed. There were about 21 calls and 41 text messages.

"What the…" I groaned and quickly go through the messages first. All of them were pretty much the same thing, with only a few words, and not telling me why. It basically all said, IS IT TRUE?

Most of the calls and messages were from my brothers, parents, and a lot of friends. I peruse through the dozens of people on my speed dial and decided to call Joe.

It started ringing for a long time before Joe pick up. "Hello.. Nick is that you?"

"Yeah... what is up with the messages bro?" I yelled.

"You didn't see the rumors about you and Miley all across America. Everyone was trying to contact you for hours."

I groaned again. "I was on a plane ride for 7 hours with Miley."

"That's not the point. Like every single tabloid is saying that Miley is pregnant."

"What!" I yelled, "I just got my rep to do something about the 'Niley' engagement things and already there's more."

"Wow, and you say my life is mess up," he commented, while I got myself out of bed and out to the living room. I jumped onto the couch and continued speaking, "Call David for me, and tell him to tell the press that none of it is true."

"This thing sounds so stupid," I grumbled, "I only knew her for like a week, and how can the pregnancy be even possible."

"There was a release of some photos of you and Miley at a hospital sometime last week."

"We were never at a hospital," I defended, "which tabloid started this."

There was a long moment of silence. "I was pretty sure it was Star or OK! Magazine, and well after that People publish that rumor and a two hundred thousand dollars reward for a picture of you guys kissing."

"Are you serious bro," I jokingly said.

I just heard a soft gloating like laugh. "Yes I am serious man."

"Just call David to set up a meeting in the morning for me, and clear up the whole rumor thing."

I walk back into my room and took a nice long cold shower to get my thoughts straight. I got redress and put on a nice black pair of pants, a white Lacoste polo shirt, and a black blazer. It was a smart type of causal.

I pulled out my phone and press a number in made a reservation for Le Gavroche. "Yes, a reservation for two for lunch today at 12."

"Good. Under Nick Gray," I said and was able to hear whispering in the back.

"Yes, under billionaire Nicholas Gray," I noted. Why can't these people ever keep their noses in the job for once in a while?

Ever since I turned 18, and started doing a lot of charities, the tabloids started nicknaming me as 'Bruce Wayne' or 'Batman' and that issue of People's Sexiest Men Alive and Most Eligible Bachelor, life got crazier, especially at work.

Women started surrounding me, and it always made me crazy, and not in the good way. All of them thought that I was exactly like Bruce Wayne with good looks, great hair, a lot of money, a philanthropic, and a womanizer. Well I like the 5 out of 6 better than the six out of six.

I walk back to the living room and Miley was sitting on the couch looking at the TV. "Did you saw the rumor about us?" she asked.

I quickly walked over to the couch and sat next to her. "I got Joe to call my rep, and he'll clear everything up."

"Come on let's go."

She stared at me with a little confusion. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"To get some fresh air," I replied.

I took her on a long walk through the famous Hyde Park. During most of the walk was a conversation between me and her.

One of the most interesting sites at Hyde Park was the Upside-Down Tree. It was upside-down alright. The tree was like a flexible tree that dried and stayed in that position.

We were there for quite a while when it was almost 11. I decided it was time to start heading to Le Gavroche.

"Come on Miley," I said.

Her face was baffled again. "Now where are we going Nick?"

We walked for a while before I finally tell her what my plan is. "Are you going to tell me where we're going finally Nick?" She complained again.

I turned to her and gave her a smile. We were nearby the restaurant and so I decided to finally tell her.

"I am going to take you on a date to Le Gavroche for lunch."

Even though I felt it was a very bad decision to tell her it was a date, she just laughed and smile. This was a lot better than the premonition I predicted.


	5. Nick's Unexpected Destiny

**No One's POV**

**December 21th: The Unexpected Date**

The twosome arrived at La Gavroche at around 5 after 12. The walk over from Hyde Park was longer than Nick expected because they were stopped a couple of times because some people wanted their autographs and pictures.

They may be no famous acting or music celebrities but since their release of rumors of them dating their already high paparazzi status soared through the roof.

Miley social status was high since she was named People's Woman of the Year in 2010, and number 1 of Maxim Hot 100 three times in 211, 2012, and 2013. She got bigger when she joined her father's company S. & Co as CEO, after graduating from Yale, and also designed a line of some of America's hottest fashion.

You can't underestimate Nick either, he was named the #1 Hottest Bachelor on both Forbes and People Magazine lists. He has been working with his big brothers under the guidance of their father since age 21 at Grays Corporation, the year he also graduated from an Ivy League called Harvard majoring in business and engineering.

Nick opened the front door and smiled. "Ladies first."

Miley walked in, and Nick trailed behind entering the elegant restaurant. A man walked up shaking a little, and tried to hold his fingers together, avoiding the nervousness. "Welcome to Le Gavroche Mr. Gray and Ms. Stewart. Your table's right this way."

He turned around and walked through a sea of tables and notable Britishes with their eyes perusing the two young adults.

Nick pulled the chair away from the table, and Miley sat down. Nick walked over to the other side and sat down.

The whole entire room was bright, with the view of the newly added garden beside the restaurant.

Nick thought lunch was a great choice, it was nice and bright outside, and after lunch you could do more things if you want.

"These are your menus," the manager said, "would you like anything to drink?"

Nick wave his hand, and the manager bent down and listen to what Nick whispered into her ear.

He walked away quickly and whispered something into a waiter's ear. He bolted through the door reserved for employees only.

"What did you order Nick?" Miley asked.

He stared back at her. "Just something special for you," he replied.

The lunch wasn't as awkward that a romantic dinner date can be, especially between two people who just met.

It gone by like a scene of a movie. Everything was fictional and written out, with the occasional glimpse of truth and the details of the real world passing by. The waiter came back carrying a single lavender rose and place it at the corner of the table, by Miley's side.

Miley picked it up and smell it. Nick was secretly smiling on the inside, and took a sip of the white wine in his champagne flute. Nick of course was definitely aware of the meaning behind the color and how many, and was no way taking it back. That single rose was him saying Miley was "the one."

Nick's beeper started beeping. "The real world is calling." He grabbed it and looked across the thin line across the surface of the thing.

"Looks like there's an emergency," he commented, "and it's serious."

Miley phone started ringing. "Hello hey Lilly, what? OK, I'll talk to you and Joe soon."

Nick looked up. "What is it Mi?" he questioned with a pinch of confusions in his deep brown eyes.

"I think we have to go, Lilly said it is a really big emergency and we're needed back in Manhattan."

She took up, while Nick paid for the lunch. They scurried through the streets of London calling for a taxi. "To the Landmark Hotel please," Nick said.

Some paparazzi were there but they were blocked by police. People around were staring in a deep glare towards some of America's most admired young adults.

"So do you think that this is major?" Miley asked.

Nick packed the last of his bags and placed them over his shoulder. "I don't know but I'm pretty sure Joe got to do with this. Like always."

A taxi pulled up, and Nick and Miley stepped inside as fast as possible to avoid the tabloids.

"To the airport fast."

The ride was short and quick as ear. Who would have known that British people could drive so dangerously fast and life-threatening?

Back in New York City there were cameras covering the entrance of the JFK. When Nick and Miley walked out, a group of men pushed the paparazzi leaving Nick and Miley some space to walk.

It seems that the paparazzi knew just the right place to find them. A hoard of men with cameras were sitting at the front of the Plaza, awaiting their arrival, and when the limo stopped in front of the hotel, everyone outside were standing at who was in it.

Nick and Miley enter the hotel luckily in one piece. It was almost 6 P.M.

They walked into the penthouse noticing that only Lilly was in the living room. "Lilly what happen?" Miley asked as Lilly turned her head.

"I'm so glad you guys are here."

Nick glance across the room, "Lilly where's my brother?"

"In your bedroom," she responded.

He walked into the bedroom and noticed his brother sitting in bed with his hand wrapped in a cast.

Nick looked across the room and notice that it was pretty much the same, except some of the furniture was moved and there was something huge taking up the room.

His eyes widened. "Why on earth is a mechanical bull taking up half on the room?"

"I just brought it with your credit card." His response was terse and basically to the point.

"My credit card," Nick said in a baffled way and dig into his wallet. "Ok. At least it not that bad."

Joe coughed. "How did you get yourself into that cast. The bull was too bad or what?"

He shrinks back. "No, I crashed your Ferrari."

Nick stood there for a moment and then realized what Joe just confessed. "What! You crash my baby Joe! That car cost me three thousand dollars!"

"Come on think of the bright side Nick," he defended himself slowly, "at least I'm ok, and the car wasn't totally wrecked. I got one of my friends to fix it, and it'll be back in your hands in three days."

"Thank God."

"But that's not the emergency bro. The crash and the cast weren't the trouble."

"It doesn't involve me, does it Joe?" Nick questioned.

He got up, and stood in front of Nick. "No, but it will be if you don't help me."

"Some sleazy paparazzi notice us, and took photos of me and Lilly with our engagement rings on."

"So what tabloid or magazine did he work for?" Nick said and took out his phone.

"He said something about OK! Magazine."

Nick started pressing in some random numbers. "Hello. Hey Bill. Tell your boss Nick Gray would like to speak with him, and I would like to make a deal with him."

"Hey Jonathan," he stated, "Did you get any pictures of my brother this morning."

The man behind the other line cleared his throat. "Yes, Mr. Gray, and I am very sorry about the pregnancy rumors about you and Ms. Stewart."

"I want to make a deal with you," Nick said, "more of a trade deal."

"I want those pictures back," he continued, "or I will sue your company for false allegations against myself and Ms. Stewart for every penny you're worth, and if I don't win, you and ."

"Mr. Gray isn't that a little too cruel," he responded softly.

"Well if you will agree with me, I will offer you the dibs for Joe and Lilly's exclusive weddings, rights for your magazine to take wedding pictures for your next issue and a private interview with the two of them.

"You can issue the pictures or decline my offer, but either way you won't get much."

"I'll take the offer."

Nick smiled. "Good. Thank you."

"Ok, problem solved."

"Thanks bro," Joe spoke, "I didn't know that you know OK! Magazine editor in chief."

"I know a lot of people in the business world, unlike you who only know people in sports and entertainment."

"It's not like you don't know any of them. So how was London?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Nick joked, "You sent me an emergency call when Miley and I were on a lunch date. And we were only there for a day."

Joe raised his eyebrow. "So what do I owe you?"

"I want you to pack your bags, and you and Lilly get out of here."

He crouched back. "You're kicking us out."

"I wouldn't kick Lilly out. I want you guys to spend some time on Saint John Island. Definitely that week break you guys promise me and Miley, and we'll stay here. Now go."

"You seriously want us to go. I was pretty sure that I was going to get killed for crashing your car."

Nick face shriveled up. "I want to, I seriously do, but I think I can get over it. And that's way I'm banning you from driving my Ferrari."

Joe tried to stop Nick. "Not my other Ferraris too, and the Mercedes."

Joe finally gave in, besides stick was a very good subject for him. "I thought you guys are heading back to London."

"I think two flights in less than 48 hours are enough for me. And besides we're not the only one who needs a break."

"I'm glad I have you as a brother."

"Good," Nick replied, "now give me back my platinum card."

Joe sighed in defeat. "Here, but can I at least keep the bull?"

"I'm sending it back to your mansion in L.A., but we can take a little ride right now," he smilingly responded.

Joe and Lilly finally left at around midnight, after the Nick made, which left Nick and Miley plenty of time to finish the ruined date.

Miley sat on the couch and flip through the channels until she stopped on this one specific channel.

"Hey Nick wanna watch Titanic?" Miley echoed.

"I think it's a little overrated but I haven't seen it in year so why not," Nick answered and sat next to her on the couch with a champagne flute of sparkling Château Mouton-Rothschild.

"Want some, Joe and Lilly left a six bottles of different wine and champagne and left a note telling us to pick one for the wedding?"

Miley shrugged. "Sure why not, this movie is over three hours long."

Nick got up and grabbed the six bottles and another flute, and poured some wine in. They started enjoying a talk more than one of the most romantic classics of all time.

**December 22th: Nick Gray is Shot**

Nick woke up at around 3 and the movie was still on near the ending. "On my god how long does this movie gotta be," he complained and yawned. He had fallen asleep some time with Miley wrapped in his arms.

He slowly and carefully slides his arms away from the Miley and looked at his watch. "3:10 A.M."

He turns of the TV and walked to the fridge to grad a bottle of water, besides being a little drunk wasn't a very good idea.

He turned around and notices that Miley's phone was ringing, and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Nick is that you boy?" A deep and gentle voice echoed through the other end.

"Yes," Nick replied, "is that you Robbie?" It wasn't really appropriate to call the father of someone you're dating by his 'first name' but Nick knew him for years and he doesn't like any guy to call his Mr. Stewart unless he knows that 'guy' well enough to date his daughter.

"Yes it me. How's London?"

"Not to good since we were only there for barely a day. We're back at the Plaza."

"It's not like Joe did anything did he? Wait I take that back," he chuckled.

"A mechanical bull nearly caused him a broken arm."

"He still hasn't really changed since the last time we meet has he Nick?"

"Not one bit sir," Nick quickly said. "Not even a little."

"Well at least I know that my daughter's in good hands right now," Robbie Ray confessed. "I'm leave you alone now since I realized that New York is 3:11 A.M. at this moment."

"I'll see you soon Robbie."

"You have no idea how good I feel not having to threaten you, but I already know what's to risk."

"I know the deal. Besides I help you with a threat once."

"That was one of my favorites. I threaten this guy with the threat you gave me and well he was so scared he changed his name and moved to Mexico."

"Really," Nick wandered. "I didn't know that I was that much of a threat."

"I'll just leave you guys alone now. Good luck son, I want Miley to have a good guy in her life."

Nick pressed the red button and turned it off so there won't be any other disturbance. Nick sat down on a tall stool beside the kitchen island and drank about six cups of wine and by the time it was 8 A.M. he drank I don't know about twenty cups and realized that it there was no more wine or champagne, nor that he realized that Miley was awake.

"Nick how much wine did you drink in the last few hours?" Miley concernedly ask as she walks over to him.

"I think about twenty glasses or more does it really matter."

Miley took away the cup from Nick's hand. "I think that's enough."

"I think that you should stop drinking it and drink some water."

Nick looked up and didn't appear drunk. "You should get some coffee or water," Miley suggested.

"Good idea," he responded, "I'll go get a frappuccino. Maybe two."

"Hurry back. Joe just faxed me a to do list."

"What," Nick shout. "There's a fax machine in the island I just own."

"I'll just go right now and be back in 20 minutes."

Nick bolted out the door and down to the lobby of the Plaza. There were still dozens of paparazzi outsides. These people were like loyal fans waiting for their favorite celebrity to come out.

As Nick stepped out of the Plaza the first time since the 'Niley Return', and there were one to two hundred different questions.

Nick ignored them and kept on walking, with paparazzi walking right behind him, and none were in front of him. He was very well aware that the dozens of people walking up and down the streets each and every one were looking at him.

Entering the Starbucks he first met Miley, Nick began smiling. The people looked at him and say his genuine smile and they smiled themselves.

As Nick walked back to the Plaza with the 'loyal paparazzi' trailing behind, the stress he carried was lifted off, realizing the he likes Miley a lot. Almost like the love his father talked about.

After waiting nearly a block, troubled occurred. When Nick wasn't paying attention to the people and followers around him, his stomach was pressed back with a painful force.

Nick's face became pale, and dropped the coffee in his hand. He placed his hands on the lower right side of his stomach.

Drips of red were slowly escaping his body and the blood his hands were stained with caused Nick's face to quickly become paler and paler.

He powerful yet painful forced entered his body and slowly took is consciousness away. Soon all Nick can see were flashes and flashes for the cameras. Nick gave in to the thing that took his strength as he gradually closed his eyes.

Everyone around him were scared. All Nick could hear was, "Somebody call an ambulance! Nick Gray is shot!"


	6. Miracle Sparks and Yoga

**Nick's POV**

**December 23rd: A Miracle Sparks**

All I could see was darkness and feel pain. Then pain inside of me was like a knife cutting deep inside of me and it keep on cutting.

My mind felt like it was dead.

I slowly open my eyes; the vision of the room I was in was quickly got clearer. "Where am I?" I questioned as I tried to sit up.

I succeeded but I was still feeling weak. I looked around, and no doubt about it was a hospital room, and to fancy to be one. I saw a bunch of fruit baskets everywhere. There were at least one hundred, and all of them have a note attached to it.

I felt a little bit of pain in my chest that was covered by the loose buttoned shirt I was wearing. I unbuttoned my shirt and saw that by lower chest was totally covered in gauze.

I close my eyes for a moment and I could see blood. Everything was bloody red. My eyes shot right open.

I saw a phone was ringing beside me on a tall night table. I saw Joe's name flash on it. It was Miley's phone.

I opened it, and before I could say anything I could hear Joe yelling incessantly. "Hello, Miley is Nick ok? Is it bad? Is he dying? Miley!"

"Joe I'm ok," I said slowly. Still pain is somewhere inside of me.

"Nick you're alive thank God," Joe frantically yelled, "are you sure you're ok? Lilly and I are going back to New York to see you soon."

"You guys stay there. I'm fine. It's not like I'm in that bad shape, besides being shot at in the chest, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure that you'll be ok, I mean Lilly and I will probably stay here until pass New Years, if that's fine with you."

"I'm ok, besides I won't be starving, there's like over a hundred fruit baskets in my hospital room. You're making a really big deal out of this."

"Bro. You got shot. The whole world knows, and it's barely 24 hours from the time you got shot and got admitted to a hospital."

"For the last time Joe I'm ok. I'm not dead or anywhere near dead," I yelled, directly into the phone.

"Well since you're yelling at me like your old self, I'll let it go."

"Finally. I'll see you guys in a week or so," Nick exhaled and smiled.

"Fine. But if something happens, and the news lands in the Virgin Islands again we're going back there. It's beautiful here, we might end up arranging a wedding here."

"Ok. That's a deal, and I'm sure that Miley and me can last that long."

"By the way say hi to Miley, I talked to her yesterday and she was really worried about you. She didn't get much sleep either. I called her this morning and it was like three in New York."

"Don't worry about it," I coughed. "She's not here right now but we're going to talk."

"Ok bye man," Joe said enthusiastically.

"Bye Joseph."

"And don't do anything I won't do Nick."

"Ok..."

"And..."

"How what is it Joey."

"I love you man."

"Save that for Lilly. Not me."

"You're right, she's hotter than you."

"Stop talking," Nick said, "you're giving me goose bumps."

"Yeah you're right."

"Why do you keep on talking Joseph?"

"I'm trying to get out of doing yoga with Lilly. No way am I going back there."

"I remember that. It's still wandering around my head."

"Ok I have to go be Lilly kills me for not relaxing and doing yoga with her."

"Ok… now can we end the talk?"

"Wait one more thing, what does the Governor do?"

"What… Joe did you threaten their government?" Nick blurted, obviously not amazed of what happened.

"No when we got here, I think I sort of interrupted a debate or something and the people like me now."

"Joe please don't do anything stupid, Miley and I will be there after New Years to check up on you guys." I pressed the red button and put the phone back on the night table. After talking to Joe, I was able to rebuild my strength.

I pushed myself off the bed and walk towards the dozens and dozens of fruit baskets. I pulled a note off of one of baskets:

_We all hope you're ok Nick. From your concerned and worried friends at People Mag._

_- Bill Murray_

"Wow... the great editor-in-chief sent me a fruit basket full of apples, bananas, grapes, oranges, nuts, and what's this… guavas and mangos."

I unwrap the basket and grabbed and a banana from it.

I looked at the one next to it.

_Nick everyone at Rolling Stone is hoping you get well soon._

_- Jack Ricksem_

"Now the chief at Rolling Stone. It just doesn't stop with the flattery I get."

I dig my hand into one of the baskets and pulled out a banana and took a People Magazine and the first I notice was that I was on the cover of it.

Life doesn't get any worse than this. A cracking sound sparked, making me lose my thought. "Nick you're awake. Let me go get a doctor."

I just saw Miley walked in and then walked out. And the fact that it was only for barely a second. I wonder how Joe is doing. There are two things he isn't good at: one is being able to make a perfect turkey without burning down a kitchen, and two is doing yoga without breaking his back.

After the little check up on me, finally good news came. "Mr. Gray seems like you made a remarkable recovery in a sport span of time, if everything is fine you can leave tonight."

"Thanks Malcolm," I replied. Having a friend who was a doctor can sometimes be useful especially if you need help to get out of the hospital soon.

"Are you sure you're ok Nick, I mean you got shot barely 24 hours ago."

"I'm ok Miles," I stated, "I really don't want to be in a hospital, it's gloomy and the food is horrible."

"Fine," she agreed, "I just have to call your parents and Joe to tell them you're ok."

"You can cross Joe off your list. I just spoke with him; apparently he's the new Governor of Saint John."

"Seriously?"

"I'm pretty sure he's the next one in the hospital, Lilly's making him do yoga."

"He's doing yoga."

"There's two things he can't do, one is make a chicken and second is doing yoga without breaking every bone in his body."

We both laughed. It was funny but I do hope Joe is ok.

**Joe's POV**

**U.S. Virgin Islands: Saint John**

**December 23rd: Yoga's My Number One Enemy**

One thing for sure was that Nick was fine according to the info he told me, and second I am no way ever going to do yoga ever ever again.

I tried a bunch of excuses; I even tried to put myself on fire. My clothes just had to be fire-proof.

Once we were in this fairly large room with like fifteen young women and ten men with somewhat the same expression on their face, I knew there was no escaping now.

Once I heard that sound that the gong made I felt an urge to run. A man who looked like a hippie came in and sat down on his mat.

"Everybody please sit down, we'll start with simple breathing."

After an hour in that room of hell Lilly and I were finally able to leave. My back ache so much that it was like an unbendable ruler.

Luckily for me the hotel was a five minute walk from here, and I was strong enough to last that. "Do you finally believe that I'm prone to being hurt when I do yoga?"

"Come on Joe how bad could it have been."

"At first it was easy like crossing over legs, breathing, bending until it got harder like the bow, upward bow, the downward facing dog, shoulder stand, and that thing where we balance ourselves on our head. I don't how about you, but I am like an unbendable ruler right now, if I bend a bone will break maybe even two or three."

"I cannot believe the citizens here are so flexible," I added. "Please... Lils... don't make me go back to that place again..." Joe softly said as he slowly sat on their bed.

My phone started ringing. "Do you need me to get that Joey?"

"Nah… I can do it."

"Hello…" I groaned. "Nick! Are you ok?"

Lilly stared at me. Oh yeah I forgot to tell her. "I wanted to see if you're ok. I mean yoga is not your thing."

"I'm fine. Did you find out when you're leaving the hospital?"

"I'm packing my bags now Joe."

"What you got shot Nick, the hospital wouldn't let you leave like that."

"I don't want to stay here, and besides Malcolm said that I regain about seventy percent of my body energy and I'm leaving tonight."

"You bribed him didn't you?"

"Sort of... I promised him that he borrow the race track that dad brought for you for Christmas."

"What dad brought me a race track?" I questioned.

"Yeah and there's a dozen race cars waiting for you there... dad mention something that it was bigger than the Indianapolis Motor Speedway, about four miles of tracks in Indiana."

"Totally the best thing he got for me, what did he get for Kevin?"

"Something about some ski resort in Switzerland."

"That would have been great too. I'm still amazed that you bribed Malcolm, he didn't seem like that type of guy that was easily bribed."

"He loves cars Joe, fast racing cars."

"Well everyone has a weakness."

"Sorry bro… gotta go, Miley's back, and if she finds out that I pay my way out... she is going to kill me," he whispered.

"Sounds like your better already, ok bye man."

"Was that Nick?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "he's leaving the hospital later, and called to check how my back was."

"Aw.. come on Joe, it didn't kill you. But if you want you don't have to go again."

"Finally something that music to my ears, besides Nick being ok, and my Christmas present."

"Don't get so excited," she said, "it's Christmas Eve tomorrow, you may have avoided yoga... but..."

Please don't say what I think she's going to say.

"Shopping!" She shouted.

"No... the nightmare never ends..." I groaned to myself.

* * *

**I wanted to get this out so I didn't send this to my beta, and I had a busier Spring Break than I thought. Apparently my cousins Andrew and William thought that it was a great time to play sports... in my house. **

**Last update for a while, I'm back in school tomorrow and I'm be graduating on May 31st, and I got a lot of finals next month, so right now I'm aiming to type on weekends, so it'll be lucky if I get anything out on weekdays.**


	7. Christmas Time Surprises

**Nick's POV**

**December 23rd: Christmas Time Surprise**

Although I was allowed to leave I had to take several tests on what they told me was going to "benefit" me. I just hope it is going to be over soon. I was questioning why I need an x-ray.

I left around 2 PM with Miley through this secret back door. I was glad that the paparazzi didn't get in the way. It took like an hour to get back to the hotel safe and sound through the back doors.

I knew for a fact that Miley was mad at me when I refuse to stay at the hospital for a few more days. But you couldn't blame me. Some people are scare of heights, the dark, or monsters. I'm just the type of guy who couldn't stand being in a gloomy white plastered place like this.

When I forced her to get a little sleep on my hospital bed I made a secret phone call to the manager of the Plaza staff. I just hope Miley would love what I did to the place.

Although I felt like there was a little bitty knife stabbing the inside of my chest every time I move but it was definitely better than staying at the hospital.

It was probably my lucky day after all. It was faster than I imagine when the both of us were both facing the door to our penthouse suite.

It was probably more exciting to return since I had Miley blindfolded. It was amazing at how fast the staff here work everything out. "Wow," I quickly gasped.

"Are you going to un-blindfolded me now," she complained.

"Oh… sorry," I hastily spoke. I walked behind her and took off the blindfold. In front of us was a beautifully decorated living room. From top to bottom everything was decorated: there were angels everywhere, lights covered the edges of the ceiling, and fake snow were carefully scattered around by the fireplace, with a fire already lit. Red stockings were pinned to the top of it filled with candy canes and little toys.

Miley already turn her attention to the Christmas tree before I finished looking around. "How come everything is decorated except the tree?"

"Well I made a phone call to the manager of the staff here and I got everything here decorated." I stated will a goofy grin on my face.

"And I specifically told them not to touch the tree," I continued before she could say anything, "I thought it would be nice if we do it together." I bent down to pick up a box full of ornaments and other stuff I made sure the staff left for us.

"So are we going to decorate this thing or am I going to stand here all day waiting for an answer?"

"Fine, give me the box."

I knew she wouldn't be mad at me for that long. While she was putting ornaments on the tree I was put popcorn through thread. It was more difficult than just putting popcorn through a needle. In half an hour there were like ten bloodless little holes on my fingers. "Ow!"

"Nick are you trying to get hurt again?"

"Hey I somewhat take that as an insult. These are like the toughest popcorn I have ever seen."

"Have you been eating them Nick?" I looked down into the bowl on the counter and noticed that I've eaten like half of it.

"Ah sort of. I'll make more right now." I was being serious about the tough popcorn. I mean it wasn't hard to thread popcorn but the fact that the popcorn was to hard that it almost broke the needle and one of my toot.

The popcorn bag had the words _Special Popcorn for Decorations_ plastered all over the front. It was special alright.

Once we were finished Miley decided to take a shower while I made dinner. I was already clearing the dining table when I noticed a thank you note dropped on the floor.

I picked it up and noticed it was for Miley. It was a large one. It was decorated front and back inside and out. I opened it and smiled when I saw a bunch of little thank you notes written by a lot of children. It was pretty cute and adorable for a bunch of eight and ten year olds.

"What are you smiling about Nick?"

"Just the thank you the children from the orphanage I visited just yesterday."

"Oh… this I haven't been able to look at that until now."

"Well from what I read so far these children adores you more than I do."

"I visited them yesterday with a friend yesterday and I promised to go visit again tomorrow."

"Mind if I join the fun?"

"What about your chest Nick? You just got out of the hospital."

I smiled at her. "Like that stopped me before."

She laughed, "Fine, we leave at 9 because we're going shopping for their Christmas presents."

She smiled one more time at me and walked to her room. This is definitely going to be fun alright. Shopping was definitely not one of my favorite activities but it was fun spending it with Miley.

I decided to go to sleep even though it was barely 8 PM. Today was really the first day I questioned why I have never met Miley, not even once, until like almost two weeks ago.

Our dads were best friends and yet I never got a chance to meet her nor has my parents ever mentioned her. I was practically falling for her in less than two weeks and not to mention the fact that we were already living together.

I woke up feeling pretty good about myself. By noon we had already brought about thirty gifts for the children at the orphanage.

I drove a very smiley Miley to the orphanage around 1. I never been to an orphanage before and I never would have thought of going up until now.

I parked in one of the parking spots behind a very wide space of grass. "Ready to go inside Nick?"

"Do you think they'll like me Mi?"

"If I like you, they'll like you for sure Nicky."

When we exited my car I was unable to get a thought into my head when Miley grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

Soon there were about twenty kids hugging her. I notice that they were all looking at me and then quickly running over to Miley and whispering something to them. It was probably something silly since she was laughing until she looked up and her eyes were practically intact with mine.

My mind dozes off before I notice that a man tapped Miley's shoulder and pulled her over to the side of a far corner. I was practically staring at her while she listens to what he had to say.

I felt a tug on my shirt; when I looked saw a little girl around the age of seven smiling innocently at me. I bend down so that we are about the same height. "Hey little girl, what's your name?"

She held her hand together behind her back and turns slightly right and left multiple times. I'm hoping she is an innocent not like those you looks innocent on the outside but deep down inside they're evil little humans. It either that or I have been spending too much time with Joe. "I'm Maddie. Not to be rude but who are you?"

I chuckled. She was just so cute. "My name's Nick. I'm Miley's friend."

"Thanks for visiting us, she's the nicest person who usually visits us. I heard that she brought Santa today."

"Really, Santa's here. I bet he brought you guys some gifts too."

"I can't wait!" She said along with a little happy dance. When she finished the little dance she ran back to all the others. They all look at me and giggled.

Just when I got distracted from thinking or even looking at Miley she tapped my shoulder. "Nick we have a problem. We have a Santa crisis, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"I'm up for anything if it could make you and these kids happy." She whispered the problem into my ear which made me a little unsure if I should do it?

"You need me to do what?"

* * *

**I know a lot of you have been waiting for a long time. Somehow inspirations for this chapter is from **LOVEisREALx3's** _Mixing Business with Pleasure _which is currently my favorite Niley story right now. Just like 65 other people **LOVEisREALx3** is also a subscriber of this story so I felt more inspire to finish this chapter that I wrote a long time ago but never finished.**

**I have something plan, every reviewer with get a 500 word preview of the next chapter and the 100th person to review will get the full chapter before everyone else so make sure to check if you're going to get it.**

**The Jonas Brothers Worlds community has been getting few stories since I decided to make it into a website that will directly be linked to the NJK Awards website. ****I'm asking that if you haven't subscribe to Jonas Brothers World please subscribe because we only need a few more subscribers to move to number 2 on the subscription list. ****T****he NJK Awards will still go as plan even though I have a busy schedule and it might be slower when it comes to updates and other things.**


	8. Santa Claus Is Coming

**Nick's POV**

**December 23rd: Santa Claus **

I was a little shocked that she asked me to be Santa. I was never really good with kids since I was the youngest in the family and by now my only nephew is barely one so I don't have much experience with kids.

I pleaded my way out of it as she dragged out of the room, unnoticed by the little kids. "Miley are you sure I should be Santa. I mean look at me."

She did, for a couple of seconds. "I know, but the man that was supposed to be here is stuck in traffic and can't make it."

"But…"

"No buts Nick, you made a promise to me and those kids will be really disappointed if Santa's not here."

Wow that was the first time she actually yelled at me. "OK, I'll be back in 5."

I went into their changing room and started undressing and changing into Santa. Ten minutes later I walked out, and Miley was standing there looking at me.

"How do you feel Nick?"

"Old, fat, I look like a pregnant man, and this suit is like 20 pounds."

"Oh stop complaining; those kids are waiting for 10 minutes."

I stop walking for a moment. "I had trouble trying to gain that extra fat on me."

"Come on, hurry up Santa."

I walk back into the room and within seconds every kid just stormed their way towards me.

I put on my fake Santa voice, and soon I was starting to enjoy doing this favor. Every little kid in here was pretty cute even if I was still considering that one of these little guys was a demon inside.

There was one kid who did change my mind when she sat on my lap. "Hello little girl what's your name?" My voice was starting to get a bit lower than Santa's voice should be. She was kid in line and I felt super relieve that my back won't have to endure any more pain.

"My name's Lizzie."

I could tell she was a shy little girl when she answered me.

"So Lizzie what do you want for Christmas?"

She was holding her hands together and I sensed her nervousness. "All I really want is a family."

My heart just melted when those seven words came out of her mouth. "Well I sure I can make that wish come true Lizzie. You just gotta believe."

"Thank you Santa." She kissed me on the cheek and ran away. This favor has turned into a blessing for me. I never would have thought that I would go through any type of experience like this before ever in my entire life, but those seven words did.

All the other children mostly wanted a toy or something like that but Lizzie wanted something every happy child has which made me really greatness that I have parents.

When everyone was playing around in the gym I went to find Miley in Father Costello's office, the kind pastor who runs the orphanage.

When I look through the glass window I saw that Miley was writing a check. I knock on the door until I heard Father Costello told me to come in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"I was just writing a check for Father Costello."

"What, you gave a donation without including me." I took out my checkbook and wrote down the same amount of money that Miley wrote.

I gave him my check and there was a big smile on his face. "Thank you Mr. Gray, Ms. Stewart. This twenty thousand will help us go a long way." Some tears started rolling down his face which he was quickly to wipe off his face.

"We were on the brink of financial breakdown but this money will put us back on track and fund some of the programs that we wanted to make."

"Father Costello there was something I wanted to ask you."

He look back at me oddly for a second but then smiled again. "Anything to our generous donor."

"I wanted to take all of your kids on a fieldtrip with Miley and me on Christmas. I hope you don't mind."

"Well usually these kids can't leave the orphanage's campus but I guess I can spare this one time. They never really experience Christmas before so I guess this will help me."

"Thank you Father."

I smile as Miley and I left his office and head back to the gym. "Why are you smiling Nick?"

"I was thinking about all the wishes that the kids wanted. They were all really simple wishes so I guess I can fulfill them."

"What did you have in mind Mr. Gray?"

"I was thinking about taking all the kids back to the Plaza with us and let them experience a true Christmas and giving want they each wanted from Santa."

"That's a great idea but do you remember every single wish they made."

"What, Miley you should know me better than that."

I went back into the changing room and took the Santa hat, and then I look for a pair of scissors, a couple pieces of paper, and enough pencils for everyone in the gym.

I started cutting the pieces of paper into smaller pieces. I walked out smiling at me as we walked into the gym.

"Guys I need you all to write down your name on this piece of paper and what you wish for Christmas so Santa won't forget. When you're finish I need you to put it into Santa's hat."

"I have to admit that was pretty clever Gray."

"Thank you my lady."

To end the day Miley and I taught the kids to dance. They were mostly giggling and stuff when we started, until we told them to pair up. There were boys dancing with girls, girls dancing with girls, and those not so happy boys with boys.

I walked to the two groups of boys. "Boys why aren't you dancing with any of the girls?"

I understood when one of them admits why. "We're to scare to ask any of them."

"Don't worry, I guaranteed you that everything going to be fine."

"Mr. Nick can we ask you something?" Another boy asked.

"Sure."

"Do you like Ms. Miley?"

"Of course I like Ms. Miley, I mean we're friends. She makes me really happy."

"She makes us happy too, I think you should ask her out," he replied.

I turn around and looked at her; she was playing around with the other kids. She was definitely Smiley Miley. "You guys think so?"

"Yeah!" All four of them were quick to answer me.

"Ok I'll ask her out but now you guys go ask the girls to a dance." I practically ignore and walked away but I look back as saw that they successfully got their girl, and it was my turn.

I tapped Miley on the shoulder and she turned around and showed me that famous smile of hers. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course Prince Charming."

"Everyone grab your partner we are going to do formal dancing," I said.

We started dancing and soon every child here was able to follow quickly. When we were dancing I felt my heart beating ten times faster than it usually is.

When we left everyone just hustled their way to us and gave us each a hard hug.

I was thankful for this day. When we left I drag Miley shopping at Toys R US. We were lucky that nobody really paid attention to us since they were too busy Christmas shopping.

"Since when did you got into the Christmas spirit?" she questioned me.

"What you don't think I'm into the Christmas spirit. I mean I dressed up like Santa didn't I?"

"Yes and you were a very good Santa too, especially your voice."

"Thank you. I didn't think that today would change my life so much. What the kids told me when they were sitting on my lap made me realize that I had a great childhood, so this is the best way I can make them feel special on Christmas."

"So that's why you ask Father Costello to take them on Christmas."

"I think we better hurry people are starting to stare."

By the end of the day I've spent twenty grand on the donation and another two thousand on gifts. At this rate I would probably run out of money by New Years. When we finish buying stuff I went to talk to the manager about all of this stuff in this office while Miley was still looking around.

"Mr. Johnson can you gift-wrap every one of these gifts and send them to the Plaza Hotel by tomorrow night?"

"I'll make sure of it Mr. Gray."

"Thank you. Every one of these gifts is going to make a child very happy."

"It's a great pleasure serving the Business Man of the Year."

"That's just a title I got, there's also something else I need you to send tomorrow."

"I'll make sure I'll send you the best quality toy available."

"It's not really a toy."

When we walked out the door we were storm by about a dozen paparazzi, but we quickly got through with the help of a few of the Toys R US employees.

I didn't tell her about what I told the manager until she noticed I was smiley all of a sudden.

"What's with the smile on your face Nick?"

"Nothing. Don't I always smile like this?"

"You smile a lot but not like this before Nick."

"Well I guess you have to wait until the toys arrive tomorrow to find out."

"Come on what did you just order from Mr. Johnson right now?"

"Remember I'm Santa, and he never reveals his secrets until Christmas but for someone as pretty as you; you only have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"You not going to tell me are you?"

"No until everything is delivered tomorrow morning."

Luckily for us there was a mild rainstorm, which causes most of the paparazzi to leave the Plaza Hotel's front entrance.

It hasn't really snowed yet so I hope there will be snow of Christmas morning. Christmas was going to be extra special this year. And the only wish on my Christmas list right now is to make Miley my girlfriend.

* * *

It's Best Man and Maid of Honor's first year anniversary on FanFiction so i decided to make this chapter extra Christmas-orientated.


	9. Christmas with St Nicholas

**Nick's POV**

**December 25th: Christmas Day**

I love the smell of Christmas morning. It is truly the best time of the year; too bad I'm not spending it with my whole family in Dallas, but this year was something much more special than just Christmas gifts.

I woke up extra early to get some stuff done before the kids were to come at around 8 AM. I was a bit tired because I told the men from Toys R US to deliver late last night so that Miley wouldn't find out until later.

I went into my room and took out all the presents that I specifically asked Miley to put in.

I took them out and placed them under the Christmas. I loved the fact that this penthouse has three extremely large bedrooms, a full stocked kitchen, four bathrooms and two living rooms.

I dragged the other Christmas tree that I ordered into the other living room so that later the kids can enjoyed a full day of Christmas joy.

I could not believe that by ordering a seven feet tall spruce tree I was basically suffering from the pain of heavy lifting.

As I was pulling the tree into the other my phone rang. "Hello?"

I stood there with the tree against me. This better be good. "How's Christmas Nicky?"

"Stop kidding around Joe, I'm under a lot of pressure right now."

"Oh come on Nicholas it Christmas stop complaining about what I say."

"OK just for the sake of Christmas. What do you want?"

"Why do you always assume that I want something when I call you?"

I signed. Joe will always be Joe no matter how old he is. "Because the last time I check I'm your brother for the last… say… 26 years."

"Since when have you learn to joke around."

"Since I got away from you," I answered.

"I just called to see how you're doing."

I signed again in defeat. No matter what I say Joe will always be the simple logical Joe that I loved. "Other than the fact that a tree is against my chest, swarms of paparazzi outside the hotel, and about thirty kids I have to entertain soon I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking."

"Glad to know. Lilly and I are coming a few days after New Years so you can haveso alone time with Miley."

"Thanks but that plan has been pushed back a while. Today it's just about me and Miley giving some Christmas joy to thirty –something deserving kids who need some happiness in their lives."

"Good to know that my little brother is giving back this year. I'll call you on New Years bro."

I placed the tree in the center of the room and went back to get the boxes of decorations that was left.

I took a mini break before I went to the kitchen and made like two hundred pancakes until my hands felt like it was about to fall off. That's when Miley came in.

"You didn't wait for me?"

"I could handle a little work Miles."

Miles. I love that nickname. I've been calling her that for a while and she sometimes like to call me Nicky. Other people sometimes like to call me Nicky but I never like that nickname, but it was different for her. I actually felt better when she called me that instead of the annoyance I usually feel.

"I can handle some work Nicky. If it wasn't for hard work I wouldn't be here right now talking to you."

"Well whipping dozens of eggs and flipping two hundred has broken my arm. I guess I can use some help."

"It looks like you've been up for a while."

"I have. Since 5 AM."

"You realize that I would have been glad to help."

"I know that but I wanted you to get your sleep. I know how you are without your beauty sleep," I joked playfully.

She responded by hitting my arm kind of in a hard way. "That really hurts. You really want my arm to fall off don't you Miles."

"You'll be fine without it."

"I guess you do," I continued.

She helped set the table in the dining room. Thank goodness the dining table is really long, enough for fifty people.

After we had finished we cleared the living room so that the kids can put their sleeping bags there.

They arrived sooner that I thought. "OK everybody put your sleeping bags down."

The kids were all happy and joyful which is good to know. "Let's go to the dining room your breakfast is waiting."

Everyone ran into the dining room and finish their breakfast quickly. "Miley can you take them to the other living room there's a surprise waiting for you and the kids. I'll clean this stuff up."

"You sure Nicky?"

"Take them to the living room."

I quickly gather all of dishes and place them in the sink.

I walk in after them and all of them were surprised to see presents under the tree and the lights everywhere. I spent two hours on this and I'm glad that they were all enjoying this.

I grabbed the boxes of Christmas decorations and gave it to them. "You guys are going to decorate your own Christmas tree." After spending a couple of hours here

"Everybody lets go back to the other living room. Santa Clause marathon!"

I place in the DVD while all the kids wait patiently on the ground. I remember myself in their place when I was little, always wanting to lay on the ground with my brothers and watch a movie instead of sitting on the couch with my parents.

I never remember falling asleep on the couch though. I slowly open my eyes. I looked below and saw that the kids were still focusing their eyes on the TV screen. I looked over and noticed that Mileywas also asleep, with her head leaning on my shoulder.

"Miley wake up."

"What… what time is it?"

I looked at my watch. "It's almost 8. The movie marathon is about over."

"I guess we can take them back to the living room to open their presents."

We waited until the movie was over and took them back to the other living room. I sneaked out for a minute to grab the present I got from Tiffany's for Miley. I placed it in my pocket for safekeeping.

I took out the guitar in the closet and went back to look for them. I went to the kitchen to get the chocolate cookies I made and warm milk for everyone. After everyone finish I grab my guitar and my pick.

"Time for songs everybody."

I took a moment to look at Mileywho was smiling when I sat down next to the fireplace with guitar in hand. I motion for Miley to sit next to me.

I started strumming my guitar and we all started singing Silent Night and Joy to the World.

We finished singing songs around 10 PM and finally that's went everyone went to sleep. Miley left for a moment to go to her room while I put everybody to sleep.

Mileycame back and we went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Eventually I made a very late dinner for the both of us.

While we were halfway into our meal I pulled of the box from my pocket.

"Miley I got you something."

She smiled at me. "Nick you shouldn't get me anything."

"It's Christmas and what's Christmas without a present for someone as deserving as you."

I placed the box on her hand and opened it. "Nicky it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Can you put it on for me please?"

I walked over and put it on her neck. It was beautiful on her.

"I glad I wasn't the only one who brought a present," she stated, still smiling that famous smile of hers.

She took out her box and places a watch on my hand. The watch was beautiful. It was more expensive than mine.

"Thank you Miley."

"I should be the one thanking you. You made most men look like a fool with your charms."

"Really. Is that worthy of a date with the beautiful woman in front of me?"

She smiled again. This is looking like a good day for me. "Of course it is."

My Christmas wish has finally came true. I look out the window. It was snowing.

After dinner we wash the dishes from the dinner Miley and I made. We talked nonsense until she spoke of something that I didn't expect.

"You know I never experience a Christmas like this."

I panicked for a couple of seconds. "Is it really that bad?"

"No, it's the best Christmas ever."

* * *

My super busy scheduled has really pulled me away from writing. Aside from school, playing in the softball team, my band, and two guys I'm stuck between two guys. One'son the basketball and track team the other on the football and wrestling team and in my band. Life is kinda hard these days so I have to reschedule the Winter/Spring NJK Awards relaunch date.

The Winter/Spring NJK Awards has been rescheduled to Friday February 19, two days prior to recent scheduled date in order to celebrate the NJK Awards first year anniversary because of a concert I have on Saturday February 20, and another concert on Sunday the day the NJK Awards was suppose to relaunch. Both concerts last about 4 hours and I can't disappoint the hundreds of people coming.

**I am doing a special Best of '09 feature to commemorate for the NJK Awards first year anniversary so if you have any nominations for Best of 2009 like special features such as** Best Story of the Year **please send any nominations for stories and authors you deem best of '09 through my new email address**


	10. Caring For Sick Nick

**Miley's POV**

**December 26th: The Day After Christmas **

I woke up tired, with my back aching like crazy. Father Costello and two of his assistants at the orphanage picked the kids up about an hour ago, and after an hour of sleep I was finally ready to go back to my bed.

The kids wanted me to stay with them in the living room and tell Christmas stories to them until they fell asleep. Nick was unluckier than me, he played like twenty Christmas carols to them, while I was surprised he knew so many of them. I'm sure he wouldn't be talking today with that voice of his tortured yesterday. It was imaginable that he has the voice and beauty of an angel sent from heaven.

He consumed my thoughts and dreams all week and yesterday was the turning point. He was the only thing that I thought of yesterday. He showed me that he has a soft and tending heart with the characteristics of the guy I've always dreamed of.

Lilly has always told me that once you fall for a Gray there's no going back. And she was right. Once you've fallen even just a little bit for one of the Gray brothers there is no way on earth that you will be able to turn back. Joe was always the brother I wanted once Lilly introduced him to be about a year ago. There were times when talked about his only older brother Kevin, which from what I know is that he is sweet and loving brother and husband. Nick was always mentioned when I had some conversations with Joe when we talked about him Joe would always tell me a story of how he messed something up and Nick would always be there to fix it again. Joe and I soon bonded once I told him about Jackson and Joe told me more about his brothers we made a connection that Jackson and I never had. Joe quickly became like a brother to me and after some time of knowing him he called me the sister he never had, which made sense since he only have two brothers.

Joe became my brother. I've thought once that if Lilly and Joe would break up than I would lose him, but now I was there maid of honor with the Gray that tasked me out on a day yesterday. He is the perfect man I have been dreaming all my life for.

Late last night when everyone was finally asleep I convinced Nick to go back to bed and let me stay watch here, and since they were asleep he relentlessly agreed.

Nick did such an amazing job yesterday that I want to lend him a hand and take the night shift. It was probably the easiest thing I did since every one of them was asleep. I decided to go back to bed but stopped as I reached my door.

I heard a soft groaned coming from Nick's room. I wasn't exactly sure if I heard anything or not but I walked over to his room. I knocked a couple of times but there was no response.

I quickly got worried and walked inside. Nick was not in his bed. The covers were everywhere and he was not even in the room.

Again I heard a groan coming from behind the door at the far end of room, louder this time.

I walked over to it and pushed the door open. The first thing that hit me was the awful smell of the bathroom. I looked around until y eyes stop at the sight of him curled up against the toilet.

I rushed over to him trying my best to get him to say something. Hi face was pale and eyes were shut tight. I placed my hand on his head, feeling how hot it was.

"Nick are you okay? Nick answer me." He didn't respond.

"Nick?" I immediately pulled him up and dragged him back to his bed. All the workouts at the gym finally paid off. Nick was a big and muscular man and my ability to pull him over to his bed a miracle.

I walked backed to his bathroom and grabbed a towel from the cabinet and ran it under cold water. Hopefully this would help cool him down.

As I wiped his face I asked him again if he was ok. "Nick. Say something if you can hear me?"

His mouth slightly twitched. "Mom is that you?" he croaked.

I sighed in relief. "It's me Miley."

He didn't say anything for awhile. "Are you ok Nick? What happened last night?"

"I feel like I've about to burst into flames," he murmured in response.

I look around to see if the hotel's number was lying around. I found it next to the room service menu and was sitting on one of the drawers near the bathroom. I noticed that his phone lying on the ground and pick it up and quickly dialed the seven numbers.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a voice spoke from the other end.

"I need a doctor up here," I responded.

There was a short silence until I heard another person answer the phone. "Hello, Miss Stewart is there a problem?"

I quickly realized that it was the hotel manager's voice was on the other line, "I need a doctor up here. Nick is sick."

"Oh dear this is not good. I'll send a doctor right up Miss Stewart."

"Hurry," I said as I press the end button.

Ask I was about to put the phone back in to my pocket I received another incoming call as Joe's name flashed on the surface.

"Hey Joe," I said as I glanced over at Nick. His face is still pale and colorless.

"Is everything alright Miley?"

"No, Nick is really sick; I think he has a serious fever."

"Is he ok now Mi?"

"I'm not so sure. A doctor is about to check on him."

"Ok. I was going to ask him do something but since he's sick I'll leave it. If something happens call me okay Miley."

"Ok" I said, "I'll call you when he gets better."

I waited for a couple of minutes until a knock came from the front door. I opened a door to see a tall middle age man standing with a kit. "Right this way doctor."

I wait outside for awhile which seemed like hours until the doctor walked out.

"Is he ok doctor?"

"He has a case of serious staphylococcus aureus," he said. "It's quite severe."

I wasn't totally caught up. I was a college graduate but I was not a M.D. graduate. "And that is?"

"It's a really severe case of food poisoning and he has a high fever at 105. Did he eat anything last night?"

"I'm not sure." We ate together last night and nothing happen to me.

"Well it'll be awhile until he'll get better."

"How long would that be doctor?"

"Maybe three days at least until his fever is gone. It's hard to tell since I don't know what he ate yesterday."

He took out a small packet of Tylenol. "Here four Tylenols. Once every twelve hours. Make sure to make him drink a lot of water. It'll make him feel better."

"Thank you," I said as I lead him out to the front door.

I walked back to Nick's room to see him lying in bed just like the way I had left him. He slowly opened this eyes and I quickly realized that his beautiful brown eyes were staring at me.

"Miley?"

* * *

**Remember the Next Biggest Star Competition and the NJK Awards has started.**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for dropping by,

As many of you guys know, I have been inactive on FF for over two years. After some serious consideration I am thinking of returning to ACTIVELY writing and reopening the NJK Awards for another award season. Since I left I have rarely returned to check up on you guys so I feel like I'm starting from a blank slate again like when I first joined nearly five years back. Along with the many people I came to know and respect, most of us have came to abandon this place, and looking back I felt as if what I did in the past has not made up for me departure from FF.

A couple of weeks ago I happened to visit FF by chance and realized that there were messages in my inbox and reviews that I have not read. After reading them I realized that some people still thought I was here. I truly felt touched, not because of what I read, but because people still has faith in me as a writer and moderator.

If you are reading to this so far, I am truly grateful that you care enough to read my sincere announcement and apology. Now to the real problem. I am setting up an ultimatum.

From now, August 17 to August 24 if I RECEIVE more than 15 messages from different users I will officially return to FF.

If you want me to return please email, pm, or leave me a review regarding this announcement. I will check my account on the 24th at 10 PM (CST).

If I were to return here is the order of story updates according to plan...

**A Second Chance at Love** (1,500+ words)

**Best Man & Maid of Honor** (2-3 chapters update)

**Our High School Reunion** (pending)

**Release of new story** (status: likely)

Remember that unless I know that I will receive enough support from you guys I will not return if the quota is not reach. Please send me any messages if you truly believe that I should return. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Jen


End file.
